Keeper Of My Heart
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Katie has decided to secretly help Oliver get his mind on other things besides Quidditch. But what she doesn't know is, his mind is already focused on..."other things". A great fluffy/funny/stupidly amazing/romantic fic. Oliver/Katie Katie's POV.
1. Spending the Night With Oliver

_A/N-Hey, everyone! Here is my first Oliver/Katie fic. I have written other fics before this but I know Oliver/Katie very well. I am very much a fan! This story is written in Katie's POV and I really hope you enjoy it! I do not own Harry Potter obviously; because if I did, I would walk onto the movie set and get me a Quidditch playin Scotsman, a Cullen, and some love from a set of redheaded twins. Until my dream comes true, I have to settle with my imagination. So alas, here is the story:_

**Keeper of my Heart**

Spending the Night with Oliver

Chapter 1

I stared tiredly as Oliver lectured the team on our lack of enthusiasm at practices. I wasn't paying attention as much as I knew I should have been. Then again, all of us had heard his lecture for days. I was so out of it that I tuned Oliver out and sang a song to myself in my head. The words…didn't exactly make sense. I mean, can you actually blame me? It was 5:00 in the morning on a Saturday. You do the math.

Oliver was so focused on his speech and the play board, that he didn't even realize that Fred and George had fallen asleep standing up and that Harry was counting the splinters on his broomstick. Alicia and Angelina were yawning boredly as they shared a nail file.

Yep, Oliver was definitely overdoing it. What about schoolwork? It seemed like Oliver was so focused on Quidditch that he never did schoolwork. Yet, he still remained one of the top students getting Gryffindor house points. He never ceased to amaze me.

"Alright. Let's go to the pitch and practice play 47." he said in his very alluring Scottish brogue.

Whoa! Play 47? I barely could remember plays one to five. He was probably going to bite my head off. 'Katie work on your quaffle handling', 'Pass it to Alicia more often'; 'Do a handstand on your broom!' I mimicked him in my mind.

Sure enough, as I threw the ball to Alicia, Oliver appeared right next to me practically scaring me off my broom.

"Angelina was closer Katie! You should have passed it to her."

It's not like he said it rudely. Just kind of annoyed.

"Those are the kinds of things, the other houses will be looking for, Katie." he said to me.

"Only you would pay attention to things like that, Oliver." I defended still tiredly.

"Do you want to lose our next match?" he asked me.

"If it means less practices -" I started before he cut me off with one of his 'looks'. "No, Oliver. I don't want to lose to the other houses." I said like I was being scripted.

"This is my last chance to win the Quidditch cup. I depend on you and Harry to lead us to victory."

Oliver's words were sincere. It was true. This was his last chance to win his Hogwarts trophy. He was determined ever since he was a wee little first year to one day be on the Hogwarts Quidditch team and win the cup.

I didn't know Oliver back then. I met him when I tried out for the team my second year. He instantly took me under the wing and taught me some amazing Quidditch tactics I didn't know before. We became great friends after that.

He was always so determined to win the game. Whenever we lost, it seemed like he would blame himself instead of the team. That only made us feel worse. Oliver was a great captain and a really nice person. But, sometimes he just concentrated so hard on one thing; he missed what else was going on in his life.

I once heard this quote from a guy in some muggle band called…The Roaches or the Beetles or some kind of weird bug band and he said "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." That's what Oliver did. He was brainwashed for Quidditch and he needed a new picture to look at.

I looked at him as he blocked a pass made by Angelina. He was in slow motion to me as I saw him run a hand through his hair as she got one passed him. He tipped his head back and sighed in a frustrated manner. He was definitely stressed. I would be too if this were my last chance to try to reach my one and only goal.

I need to help him. I need to do something.

And that's when it hit me.

Literally, a bludger hit me on the shoulder. And ouch! Sometimes I think the Weasley Twins try to hit me.

"Sorry!" they both yelled at the same time.

Oliver looked alarmed but I was too busy concentrating on my plan.

Oliver needed to realize what was happening off the Quidditch pitch. And, I would make it my job to show Oliver what he was missing. Only, I needed two accomplices to help me and I knew the two most perfect people to help me with my plan.

"Oh, Angie? Alicia?" I yelled after practice.

They knew that voice. They smiled evilly as I walked over to the lockers taking off my Quidditch cloak.

"Are you up for a little challenge?" I asked.

They didn't need to say anything. I knew they were in.

XOXO

Blah…Blah…Blah… Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Professor Trelawney went on and on. It was Monday morning and I was bored to tears even before the hour that wouldn't end. I don't usually ignore people this much, but I was too busy planning Operation Save-Oliver-From-Being Swallowed-By-A-Qudditch-Eating-Monster.

I wanted Oliver to get out of the Castle for a bit and go enjoy himself on a trip to Hogsmeade. Something he was always too busy for. I also wanted him to go one day without mentioning anything to do with Quidditch. Sneak into a forbidden room like the rest of the Quidditch team did and play a fun game of snaps courtesy of The Weasley Twins and much, much more.

Now, don't get me wrong I am not saying Oliver is a hermit. He has loads of friends. He tells great stories. Especially, the one about him and his father riding on the Lochness Monster's back. He even has moving pictures of it. Maybe in the midst of Operation Oliver, I could even help him with his love life!

Hmm…Oliver's…Love…Life. I guess I never really thought about Oliver having a girlfriend. He was good looking now that I thought about it. He had the accent thing working for him. Definitely a turn on. He was toned. Smart. Tall. Funny, when he wasn't on a Quidditch rant. Brave. Nice. He had nice eyes…okay, gorgeous eyes (I'm not blind, I've noticed them!), and he was very much a charmer.

So, I guess I would start with the basics. I would ask Oliver if he was going on the Hogsmeade trip that was planned on this upcoming Saturday. I walked into the great hall for lunch and I spotted him. He was laughing about something with Fred and George. I walked over to where they were sitting and greeted them. Oliver moved his schoolbooks off the bench next to him as he insinuated me to sit next to him. He smiled friendly to me as I sat down.

"Care to try some of this disgusting green goo Fred and George invented?" Oliver asked me.

"It looks…so tempting." I said looking at the goo. "But, I think I'll pass and grab a sandwich instead." I said laughing at the disappointed faces currently belonging to the twins.

There expressions changed to evil smirks as they had a brilliant idea.

"We'll see you both later." George said standing up.

"New developments have taken place." Fred said as the two deserted there lunch and headed for Gryffindor tower.

The great hall wasn't very packed. There were only a few students at each table. With Fred and George's departure, I was now alone with Oliver. I know what you are thinking…but Oliver and I are just friends…

He started to laugh at the two French fries that the twins had enchanted to run around their plates. Oliver had creases on the side of his eyes from laughing.

I felt my heart rate speed up as I watched him laugh. He was actually…very good-looking. He turned and smiled at me as he saw me looking at him before he went back to eating his own lunch.

OKAY, I CONFESS!

Second year, I had hearts written all over the inside of my diary with Oliver's name written in them! I was smitten for the Scotsman! How embarrassing, right? I know! Only Alicia and Angelina had any idea; the two most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for. But, I was always too afraid to tell _Oliver_ the truth. Then all the feelings for him were pushed aside in fourth year when I started dating a fifth year from Hufflepuff named Finley Davis.

We never got to see each other and my Quidditch training time was on override during those few months that we dated. Angelina pointed out that she thought it was strange for Oliver to purposely fill all my free time with Quidditch time. But, I just told her it was because Oliver was determined. She still thought otherwise.

I mean for what reason would Oliver have had for scheduling me extra practices for Quidditch on the days Finley and I planned to be together?

I shrugged. Oliver had no reason to do it on purpose. Or was I missing something?

"So, Oliver are you going to the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday?" I asked him.

"I wasn't going to. I have to study for the N.E.W.T.S." he said.

"Really?" I was surprised. "No, Quidditch?"

"I'll squeeze Quidditch in no matter what." he said grinning at me. "But, for the most part, I'll be studying." he said.

"You can't squeeze in Hogsmeade at all?" I said trying to persuade him to go with my pathetic flirting abilities.

"I want to go but I _really_ need to study." he said with a tone that sounded liken the words he spoke.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"What if?" I thought. "What if I helped you study? All week and part of the weekend as long as you come to Hogsmeade with Angie, Alicia, the twins and me?"

He looked tempted. He then nodded and smiled.

"Alright, but we study until I have everything memorized got it?" he asked now pressuring me as he stared me down playfully.

I laughed.

"I promise. You and me. Studying all night if need be." I said.

Step 1-Complete

As the day went on, I got more and more excited about my studying plans with Oliver. We had planned to start in the library in the afternoon. I was finishing my last classes and I skipped…yes, skipped, to the library to meet Oliver.

I searched and searched for him throughout the library until I finally found him in completely vacant slot. He had piles of books stacked on the table. This was going to be a long night.

"Are you opening a bookstore?" I asked him coming up to the table.

"Do you see how much I have to study?" he asked already fed-up.

"Oliver, relax." she said smiling, sitting down. "I am here to help."

He looked at me when I was seated.

"I'm really glad you're here to help." he said.

"It's really no problem, Oliver." I said. "After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

"I'm really looking forward to Hogsmeade." Oliver said a few minutes into studying.

"Me too. I can't wait to stalk up at Honeydukes. My sugar drawer is now non-existent. Somehow Fred and George found out how to break the lock and they replaced everything with half eaten apples."

Oliver laughed.

"At least they didn't raid your collection of Witch and Wizard cards and replace them with dancing pencils."

"I think it's time to send the twins to Azkaban." I said.

The rest of the night, Oliver and I studied. When we got kicked out of the library, we dragged ourselves back to Gryffindor tower and finished studying in front of the fireplace. We were the last two up in the whole house and it was nice to have the peace and quiet we needed. After even more studying, Oliver slowly started to doze off.

"Oliver, you have to stay awake." I said drowsily as I shook him lightly on the arm.

"Hmm?" he asked with his eyes closed and his head leaning against the back cushion on the couch.

"Oliver." I whispered as I looked at him. The fireplace flickered dim lighting onto his face. His long eyelashes made him look so peaceful. I leaned my head back against the cushion while I continued to look at him.

I wonder what he's dreaming about…Quidditch? Hmm…

Before I realized it, my own eyes started to close. My eyelids seemed to have been weighed down by anchors and it felt good to have them closed. But, just because I didn't know what Oliver was dreaming about, didn't mean that I couldn't 'pretend' that he was dreaming about me.

And, that would be my dream.

A/N-Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will update soon so stay tuned!


	2. Oliver Caught Me

Oliver Caught Me

Chapter 2

I didn't know what time it was. All I knew was that the fire was still crackling and I could hear it. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the grandfather clock standing in the common room. It was only 5am. Man, Oliver had me waking up on an actual schedule now! Speaking of Oliver…

I turned my head and saw the charming Scotsman sleeping like a child. He looked so comfortable and warm. He stirred in his sleep and I looked away quickly; not wanting him to see me staring at him.

"Morning." he said tiredly to me.

"Morning, Oliver." I said smiling.

"I guess we really did study all night." he said stretching his arms but slouching back down on the couch yawning.

Once again, it was just Oliver and I alone in the common room

"It's only 5 in the morning Oliver. This is what happens when you schedule us to wake up this early everyday for practice."

"Yeah, including today. So up, Bell." Oliver said getting up off the couch and standing up.

I slouched down lower on the sofa, crossing my arms as I sat their like a child. I gave Oliver my "No way!" face but he just returned his "I'm strong enough to pull you off this sofa with one arm." look.

Therefore, I squished down lower.

"Come on, Katie." he said reaching for my hand. I gave him my lip so when he started to pull on my arm, he didn't use all his force. Instead, I pulled his towards me and I was surprised that he closed the distance by coming closer to me on the couch.

"I'm boycotting Quidditch today." I said. He stood above me, still holding my hand.

"You can't boycott Quidditch." he said the same way that he did when McGonagall cancelled one of our games when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

"Well, maybe you can't, but I can." I said throwing my nose in the air.

He took a seat on the same cushion my upper body was laying on as he looked down at me. His brown eyes were so warm and welcoming. They looked amused but tired and they were looking right into _my_ eyes. It felt like Oliver could see right through me and see that my heart was bouncing around at the excitement of him sitting close enough to kiss while he still held my hand in his.

"If you boycott Quidditch, I'll have no one to yell at repeatedly without fear of getting a bludger to the head." he said humorously.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said playfully. "Come on, Oliver. I know how badly you want to win the cup but how about one day free of practice. Pleeeease?" I asked child-like again. "I'll make it worth your while." I said trying to sound appealing. He sighed in frustration while I smiled. I knew I won.

"Fine. But don't think you're going to get your way every time." he said.

"Uh-huh." I said tiredly as I closed my eyes.

"Now come on, get up." he said pulling me up once again.

"Wait, you just said-"

"That we're skipping Quidditch practice for _today_. But, right now you're getting up early with me to have breakfast."

This time Oliver had pulled me up all the way and I was standing right in front of him.

"You are dead." I said glaring at him.

"Not until after the cup." he said smirking devilishly.

I sauntered over to the stairs ready to head up to my room.

"Don't even think about going back to sleep up there." Oliver called to me. "Or you'll be forced to clean all the Quidditch equipment."

"Don't kid yourself, Oliver." I yelled back. "We know you save that task for every Saturday night." I said with mock humor.

"Good, then I'll see you there at eight." he hollered back.

Me heart did a somersault.

I turned and smiled at him playfully before I climbed the stairs up.

**XOXO**

I particularly enjoyed breakfast a lot more than usual that morning. It was just Oliver and I. We ate our waffles while arguing over who the best Quidditch player in history was.

As I sat in potions, I couldn't even think clearly. All that crossed my mind was how I woke up next to Oliver. How he had actually held my hand for the first time ever in our waking moments.

"Ms. Bell!" Snape yelled right in my face. "Your cauldron is past its boiling point! Five points from Gryffindor." he said rudely.

Yeah, while a billion points from you too, buddy!

"Katie, what's up with you today?" asked my good friend Fern. "You seem like you're in a daze."

"Oh hey, Fern." I said just realizing that she was standing next to me. "I'm just…I don't really know." I said shaking my head. However, I knew perfectly well, what my mind was really on. Those pretty eyes…that well toned body…the beautiful sounding brogue of a man with much mystery.

Okay, this is madness! It has to stop! Oliver was clouding my mind. But not with like rain clouds or anything bad like that. It was more like the interesting puffy clouds that were shaped like things.

Either way, I needed to cleanse my mind and get back to the objective. Help Oliver before he ended up snapping from the pressure of his everyday life.

At lunch, I sat with Angie and Alicia. This whole day was going by so quickly. Maybe because I wasn't paying attention.

"Okay, Katie what's up with you?" Angelina asked me. "I know the whole Oliver plan is a go but you have literally been staring at him all day."

"I have not." I said defending myself looking at her.

"Really?" she asked. "Cause every time I've seen you, you've had your eyes glued to him."

"All lunch period." Alicia said.

"In the hallways." Angelina added.

"On the staircases."

"Outside."

The two girls took turns slap shooting it back and forth.

"Okay, I get it!" I snapped. "Besides the fact that it's incredibly weird how much I see Oliver in a day, I see your point."

"Katie…" Angie said giving me a look. "Please, don't tell me that you like Oliver still."

"Wh-what?" I asked humorously, doing a bad job of hiding the truth.

"Katie." Alicia said worried.

"Katie, we love you more than a monkey loves a barrel. You need to see that we don't want you to get hurt." Angie said. "Let's be honest, boys are stupid. Including, Oliver. They don't see the obvious signs of interest in the opposite sex. Which means you could stand around waiting…for years…until he sees it."

"That's a lot of wasted time, Kate." Alicia said earnestly.

"Do you guys really think so?" I asked saddened.

"Partially." Angie said. "There of course is the 1% of boys like Cedric Diggory who are not stupid and are not blind when it comes to love." The two girls laughed at this but I could only glance at Oliver.

They were right.

"But, Katie." Angie finished. "If you truly want him…then don't give up." Angie smiled at me and Alicia patted me on the arm. "Why do you think I'm not done with Fred yet?" We all glanced at him as he made a chocolate frog dance by holding its front legs up and bobbing it up and down. We all started to laugh at this and I began to feel better. No giving up! But, I did need to learn how to be patient. When the moment was right…I would know.

**XOXO**

"You are a liar." I said to Oliver as I walked out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"How?" he asked me mounting his broom.

"You said no practice today!"

He made an amused face at me.

"Oh, guess I lied." he said with a smirk before kicking off the ground hard. I kicked off the ground a second later planning Oliver's demise.

Oliver…I'm going to shove that broom right up your little Scottish a-

"Katie!" a twin called my name and I turned around.

Bad idea.

I got side swiped and hit in the jaw by that bloody bludger again. And this time I heard a crack. I was in instant pain and it was completely unbearable. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Oliver screaming "Katie!" louder than everybody else.

**XOXO**

My eyes slowly blinked open. What happened? I have the worst headache in record history, I know that much. Where am I?

When I finally got my eyes to open fully, I was looking up at the ceiling. It was a very high ceiling.

I turned my head, wishing I hadn't because of the pain that shot through me. But, it slowly dissolved when I saw Oliver sleeping in the chair next to the bed I was laying in.

"Mr. Wood has been there all night." said Madame Pomfrey walking in. "I told him to go back to Gryffindor Tower, that you'd be fine under my care, but he refused." she set something down on the table next to my bed. "And he's not even the one that hit you with that dangerous bloody bludger." she said.

"What…happened?" I asked touching the top of my head to try to ease the throbbing pain that shot through it.

"You broke your jaw." she said. I was shocked. "Don't worry, dear. I've mended it the best I can. You'll still feel a bit of pain for the next couple of hours but you'll be spick and span by tomorrow. Ready for more dangerous Quidditch practice." she shook her head in disapproval.

"My head…is pounding still." I said touching it lightly.

"That would explain the concussion you have."

_Oh, great._

"Along with twenty stitches on your right ear."

She helped me sit up which I really wish she hadn't done. Before I knew it, she was shoving a glass of strange liquid down my throat. It tasted more vulgar and bitter than mixing vinegar and stale coffee. I cringed at the taste and nearly upchucked it right then and there.

"You just have to grin and bear it, deary." she said helping me lay back down. Remind me to kill Fred and George. "Now, get some rest." Madame Pomfrey then left the room in a fury. She always seemed to walk extremely fast. Why that was, I had no idea. As I lay down in bed, even though I was so tired and my eyes felt heavy and arduous; I couldn't manage to sleep. I couldn't exactly remember much from what happened. Last thing I remembered was walking onto the pitch for practice. Everything else after that was a blur of confusion. How did I get up to the room anyway? As I tried to remember the past, a few things flashed in my head. They were vague and distant but as I glanced at Oliver's sleeping form, they came back to me instantly.

After I got hit by the bludger, the pain was so excruciating that I thought I was dying. I blacked out for a minute. My eyes reopened just as I leant a little to the right and started to slide off my broom. I was in a daze as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I started to fall. The only thing I could hear was the echo of my heartbeat. I felt like I was falling in slow motion. The wind flew past me in a relaxing motion as my eyes squinted up at the light blue sky. I closed my eyes for a second again and the next thing I know someone was prepping my head up. I felt blood run down my neck.

I heard faint voices swirling around me. I couldn't make out one word. All I knew was they were panicked voices. Out of all those words, I heard a distinct voice whisper in my ear.

"Katie. Katie." I remembered in my head. It was the most panicked voice of them all. "Please, Katie. Wake up." I should have known that they were Oliver's. "God, please!" he was frustrated and panicking. The Scottish brogue was a definite signature. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see him now. Just in case…things didn't work out in my favor…

I squinted my eyes and looked up. The blurry, mosaic image my eyes gave me made Oliver look like art. He was moving in slow motion as he yelled up at someone. I heard no sound but I didn't need to. I was too busy concentrating on his perfect face. It was funny how even after my brain cells were dying, Oliver was still on my brain. I shut my eyes and left them closed for good. I wanted to leave it at that. Seeing the beautiful Oliver I knew and loved.

I was surprised I managed to stay conscious for this long. My head pounded and it felt like my skull had cracked open. My body bobbed back and forth against somebody's chest. I was too weak to think anymore. I was too weak to do anything. I was losing this fight.

"It's gonna be okay, Katie." I heard words whisper in my ear.

Oliver.

And that's what kept me going. I held on…for him.

I popped out of my flashback and that's when I noticed the blood on Oliver's Quidditch robes. Man, did I really bleed that much? He even had blood stained on his hands. At the moment, Oliver looked more like he was a doctor who performed surgery on me than my brilliantly, talented Quidditch captain.

I grabbed my wand; which was lying on the table next to the bed. I conjured up a flat mirror and held my breath before I turned it over and looked at the reflection.

I scared myself.

I had purple bruises along my chin and jaw line and some bruises and cuts on my right cheekbone; where I was bludgered. I saw the trail of stitched on my ear. I gasped at the damage.

"Still beautiful." I heard Oliver say smoothly. I set the mirror down startled by his voice. I looked at him and smiled the best I could whilst trying not to trigger the pain that was my face.

He smiled lazily at me as he stood up. You could tell he was tired. By the looks of the rings under his eyes, he probably only got about an hour of sleep through the whole time that I'd been in the hospital wing.

"Who caught me?" I asked him slowly as he stood above my bed. He slowly reached over and moved the hair that covered my right ear and leaned down and looked at my stitches.

He gave me the concerned eyes and examined the damage.

"Does it hurt, bad?" he sounded concerned.

My breath was becoming uneven and jagged. He was making me nervous being this close.

He looked into my eyes awaiting my answer.

"It's feeling better." I said slowly.

I think that's when he saw something different in my eyes. He tilted his head a little and gave me curious eyes. That's when I pulled away and looked in the other direction. He stood up straight and scratched his head casually looking around the room.

"I'll let you get you rest now." he said. "I hope you get better soon." Oliver said. I knew he really meant it but he seemed a bit sidetracked now. He was trying to get out of my room. Maybe he felt the same awkward, quiet telling that I did. "I'll come by tonight." he said backing up.

"Okay." I nodded feeling mildly hurt.

He gave a light smile before he waved casually, heading for the wing exit.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he said stopping and turning slightly to look at me.

"You never told me who caught me."

He smiled humorously which made me feel warm inside.

"I did."

"How?"

"I caught you as you fell." he said comforting.

"But, you were no where near me."

He paused for a second before he answered me warmly.

"I was closer than you think." he said. "I'm always right next to you." He smiled again, this one more alluring.

He started to walk backwards with that same expression before turning back around and walking out through the big doors.

So, Oliver caught me. Just like he caught my heart.

**A/N-Review? Sorry, I had to catch up on some other fanfics of mine but I am fully committed to this one if you guys are. Only 3 reviews chapter 1? Come on! Haha. Help me out here. There's plenty more to come so make sure you look out for updates. Happy Reading!**


	3. Taboo Kisses

**Taboo Kisses**

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

Oliver blew a puff of air out as he walked down the lonesome hallway; getting as far away from the hospital wing as possible. He felt anxious and needed air. He had nearly lost his chaser. He had nearly lost one of his closest friends. He had nearly lost the one person who made him feel good about himself. The one who kept him going from day to day.

He looked down at his robes and his hands and saw her blood stained on them. He shook his head as he increased his walk. He needed to get cleaned up as fast as possible. He hated having this horrible memory clung to him like a wet blanket. He didn't need a reminder of the horrible experience he had just been through. Sure, many teammates had been bludgeoned before including himself, but it was harder when it was somebody he truly didn't go a day without seeing…without thinking about.

He jumped a few stairs at a time, hoping to get to Gryffindor tower soon. When he had finally made it to his destination, he got cleaned up and showered. As he stood underneath the refreshing water, he let a hand run down his tired face; trying to clear the strain of emotions that so clearly showed. Worry, fear, regret, everything negative one could feel…he felt in that one moment.

He understood that she was fine and she was going to be okay. But in the meantime, he was also feeling confused. This experience had taken a toll on him but he didn't know why it affected him so much. Maybe she meant more to him than he realized. But either way, Oliver was a boy and he didn't know how to put two in two together when it came to relationships. Girls were girls and just like every other male on the planet, he adored them. He loved the attention he got when one would flirt with him. He loved when he would walk by a group of girls and they would all smile at him and the way they would cheer louder than anybody else at one of the matches. But, in simplest terms…he was a boy! He didn't realize the agony he gave to the girls that felt more than physical attraction for him. The girls like Katie.

Hormones raged in the species known as the teenage boy. So, once the blood got passed the more…notable aspects of Oliver's body, it would eventually make it's way up to his head where he would be able to consider all factors of another species knows as the teenage girl. So, if you plan on ever having a crush on Oliver Wood or any other male, I suggest buying a copy of He's Just Not That Into You to get you through the hard months of complete obliviousness until he realizes that there were more important things to every relationship than just sex and BJ's.

How was Oliver to know that Katie had the most massive crush on him? And, if he couldn't tell THAT by now, how was he to realize that he might have a crush on her in return?

After he was spick and span, back in his school robes; he went to the great hall to join in lunch. Fred and George each grabbed an apple before running out of the Great Hall before Oliver would ring their necks. Angelina and Alicia were eating and talking about Katie's accident.

"How is she?" Angie asked Oliver as he sat down. "Ouch. You look like a hell, Oliver."

"Thanks, Angie." Oliver said sarcastically reaching for a roast beef sandwich which was stacked on a plate full of them.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Alicia asked.

"I tried to but I was worried about her." he said not really wanting to talk. He was so tired he wondered how he would be able to chew his food without his mouth becoming worn-out from the exercise.

"That is so sweet." Alicia said. "Angie and I would have stayed too but Madam Pomfrey seemed so stern we were afraid to ask."

"Katie's fine. She's resting. I'm gonna stop and see her after I get some rest myself."

"Does that mean no practice today?" Angie asked curiously.

"We're missing a chaser, Angie." Oliver looked at her humorously. "I'm not practicing with an incomplete team. It would be ghastly to do so."

"Of course." she said entertained at Oliver's "Whole Team or No Team" policy.

After lunch, Oliver landed tiredly on his bed. His head hit the pillow and he was thankful for the impact of comfortable cotton hitting his head. His eyes hurt and his head was pounding. It didn't take long for him to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Before he realized it, it had already gone on 10pm when he woke up. Oliver rubbed his eyes when he arose from his bed. Aware that he has missed the whole day, he conjured up an apple and headed out of Gryffindor Tower to visit Katie.

When he finally got to the hospital wing he saw her sitting there staring at the ceiling.

"Bored?" he asked her.

"Out of my mind!" she said looking at him before smiling.

"I would invite you to go flying with me but…ohh, I forgot you were in a horrible Quidditch accident." he said humorously.

"You're going flying? Isn't that…like against school rules?"

"I do it all the time." he said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"And how come you never invite me?" she asked pretending to be hurt.

"It's what I do when I need to think." he said truthfully. "I just wanted to check on you before I headed out."

"Oh, Oliver! Please take me with you!" she said anxiously.

"Do you have short term memory loss? Or are you just ignoring the fact that you were just hit in the head with a bludger and knocked unconscious before falling to the ground with a concussion, broken bones and extreme bleeding?"

"It's occurred to me but I won't let it keep me down." she said with a light smile.

"Katie, I'm not kidnapping you from the hospital."

"You just offered me candy, Oliver. It's my own choice to go with you."

"Are you aware that we're making inappropriate metaphors for flying?"

"Are you aware that I am going mad from sitting in a hospital bed when I am clearly fine?"

"Katie…" he said with that captain tone.

"Oliver…" she said giving it right back to him.

He looked into her eyes and finally decided she wouldn't give in to him. Her heart pounded as his dark orbs stared deep into her own eyes.

He reluctantly agreed that she could come and told her to quickly change into the clothes that Angie had brought her for when she got released. He waited in the large hallway for her to finish changing before she met him.

"You look good as new." he said noticing she had got some more life into her cheeks.

"Let's do this quickly." he said meaning the trip down to the pitch.

Oliver was a lot sneakier than Katie had imagined as he snuck them out of the castle successfully.

He unlocked the broom cupboard and reached in and pulled out two brooms and handed one to Katie. He didn't let go when she tried to pull it from his grasp. She looked up at him confused.

"No falling off the broom tonight." he said with a humorous smile.

"I won't." she said not entertained by his blatant joke.

He let it go and gave her warm eyes before he mounted his broom.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." she said situated on her broom.

"Follow me." he said kicking off the ground. She did so and the two sped into the night sky with ease. The stars were so much more magical that night. They twinkled so much brighter in the sky than usual. Oliver continued in the lead as he took her up higher through the clouds. She didn't realize how far they had gone before he finally pointed down at a hill with an abandoned castle in ruins on top. He landed gracefully and waited for her to land.

"You fly all the way over here for relaxation?" she asked,

"Sometimes." he said looking at her. "Isn't it amazing?"

She was speechless looking up at the giant former home. It looked like something a very beautiful princess would live in.

"It's exquisite." she said amazed at the attention to detail that moss and ivy were starting to cover.

"Here." he said holding his hand out for her to hand him the broom. He placed them both on the side of the gorgeous castle before he started to climb the chipping stairs to get up to the front door.

"Oliver are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked slightly paranoid. "We could get into trouble."

He turned to her and smiled.

"That's half the fun."

"Oliver! What if we get kicked off the Quidditch team?"

"They wouldn't kick us off the Quidditch team. Now, come on." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. She was squirming inside from the contact of his strong and rugged hand. "Isn't this incredible?" he asked her looking up at the ceiling that had art painted on it.

"The chandelier is beautiful." Katie said in awe.

"This place has been sitting here empty for centuries." he said as he helped her over the cracks in the floor; while still holding her hand.

"I could live here." she said.

"Then I'm your new roommate." he said laughing.

He pulled her up the stairs and they two looked around at the magical castle. A few floors later, he helped her up to the roof which used to be an old terrace with tables and chairs.

Oliver pulled her over to the railing and stopped and looked at the view. Katie was more mesmerized than he. The view was nothing but grassy, green hillsides with a gorgeous view of mountains, and great big lake miles away. The sun was faintly starting to rise. Oliver rested his arms on the thick railing and leaned in a little bit for the support.

"Oliver, this is just so amazing." she said watching the colors start to morph together. "You truly have no idea how appreciative I am that you shared this with me." she looked at him thankful that she had someone like Oliver there to share the surreal moment with.

He turned his head and looked at her with kind eyes.

"You're the only one I'd ever show this to." he said sweetly at her. The two were so close; arms touching. "You're probably the only person who appreciates this view as much as me."

Katie was fixated on Oliver's face. She didn't understand how someone as perfectly beautiful as him could be created genetically. So, she came to the conclusion that God must have been a woman and sculpted Oliver to be the very definition of perfect.

Those dark, soulful eyes of his just looked so innocent and pure to her. Was she seeing the real Oliver now? The one who could hide nothing just the way he looked at her? She so badly wanted to kiss him then. Those eyes were just so tempting and caring that they sent her over the edge sometimes.

"Oliver." she said quietly feeling reality being pushed away. She was going to her place. The dangerous psychosomatic place where all of her Oliver fantasies occurred. One problem though, the real Oliver was standing right there. Not even an inch away, waiting…

"Hm?" he asked never breaking her gaze; listening intently.

"I-" she couldn't finish. "I-"

Instead of waiting for her to say what she was going to say, Oliver did something not even he knew he was going to do. He placed his left hand on the side of her head slowly, moving his thumb over her soft skin; checking the bruised area gently, before he leaned in very, very slowly and kissed her. His eyes closed instantly as well as hers did.

The second their lips connected, they moved on their own against each other. They didn't feel the way Katie ever expected. They were so much defining. They were soft but firm, full and captivating. They moved so gently against hers but showed extreme dominance and control. Oliver's body knew what it was doing even if his mind had no idea. He lifted his other hand to place on the right side of her head and deepened the kiss. It was so romantic as he cradled her face in his hands. Every movement was careful and gentle. He had no ulterior motives with this kiss other than to just feel what she was feeling.

Katie's hands were resting on either wrist as his lips continued to move atop hers in passionate motions. Oliver couldn't compose himself to pull away. He didn't know why he had kissed Katie in the first place. He just knew that it was the perfect opportunity with the sunrise and adventure they were on. It's not like he was planning to do it either. It was a spontaneous kiss like the one on V-J Day in Times Square.

A few seconds later, his brain had finally caught up with his body and he pulled away but rested his forehead against hers; with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered low and sultry. "I shouldn't have done that." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" she asked carefully her own eyes still closed. Oliver's hands had slid past her shoulders and down her arms. She was still holding him by his wrists, so the two were connected.

"Because, it's not supposed to be this way between…you and me. I'm…I'm…your captain, and…" he said pulling his head up as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked down at the girl who just made him feel so alive. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes ashamed. "and…" he didn't have good reasons at the moment. Both of them were still in a daze. "You're my chaser." he said slowly trying to think. "Captain and teammate relations are…forbidden…" She looked up at him like a child.

"Your rule?" she asked with a humorous smile.

"Things get really messy. Like now." he said taking a breath of air. "I need to focus…on the game…nothing else." he said. "And, we're friends. Really, really close friends." Definitely messy. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong of me. You're my chaser." The next thing Katie said broke Oliver's heart almost to pieces.

"I've been chasing for years Oliver…I guess I'm just wondering when it's going to be someone else's turn." she said looking down.

Oliver knew better. He knew better! But, his instincts overpowered him like every other decision he made in his life. He didn't want to look at this sad girl in front of him. He wanted to see the bright Katie that he loved being with. He brought his hand up and tilted her chin up with his right forefinger before bringing his lips slowly back down on hers. Much more gentle this time. Careful and innocent. He let both hands fall to her waist where they gently gripped her steadily. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her entirely. His hands came back together on the small of her back.

She melted into his arms as he lost himself in the presence of her. This one moment would forever be a part of both of them, whether they wanted it to be or not.

In the distance, the sun slowly rose, allowing the ambient light to overshadow the figures of Oliver and Katie; in each others embrace, on the terrace of a castle.

Katie was in utter, complete bliss in the arms of the guy that made her want to get up every morning. Oliver couldn't think through his actions. Katie? Of all people to comfort…this specific way, it's Katie?

He pulled away a second time, stepping away from her. He let a hand run through his hair before he backed away slightly, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." he apologized.

She was too overwhelmed with the power of such bliss to care.

He placed his arms back down on the railing as he took a hand and let it massage the in-between of his eyes. She watched him look out at the view and just think.

"We should probably get you back to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey has a cow." Oliver said leaning back up a few moments later.

She nodded unsure of how conversations would Oliver would go nowadays.

Grabbing their brooms, the two flew into the crisp morning air, flying as fast as they could before they got busted for sneaking off grounds at night.

Luckily, only a few people were wandering about when they arrived back at the school.

"Ms. Bell! I was looking everywhere for you!" Madam Pomfrey said as Katie walked back into the hospital wing.

"I was…feeling better. So, I went out for some air."

"I'll be the judge of that." she said walking quickly over to Katie and inspecting the wound from before. She looked over her features and gave her a suspicious look. "Your eyes are bloodshot and your lips are slightly swollen."

Katie got a panicked feeling in her stomach.

"Well, I did break my jaw." she said trying to cover herself.

"Hm." Madam Pomfrey said inspecting the jaw.

"So, am I free?"

Pomfrey gave her a stern look before nodding quickly.

"Take care, Ms. Bell. Tell Mr. Wood to be a little more easy on you."

"Oh, I will!" Katie said trying not to laugh at the hidden innuendo.

**A/N-What did you think? Don't worry; I'm not making them rush into anything. I just thought it was time for an innocent make out. Review my darlings? **


	4. Time Turning

**Time Turning**

Chapter 4

It was Oliver's first class of the day and as he sat at his desk, he couldn't quite concentrate. Staying up all night for the past two nights was really starting to affect him. He sat up, bobbing slightly, trying desperately not to fall asleep. His eyelids drooped now and then, but he would hear a loud sound and it would pull him out of his slumber.

"Mr. Wood, if you want to sleep away the time you have for learning important spells to protect yourself from dark magic, I suggest you do it on your own time." Professor McGonagall said.

Oliver nodded and tried to stay awake for the rest of class, not wanting to be yelled at again.

He dragged himself from class to class until finally it was lunchtime.

"You look like hell mate." Fred yelled to Oliver at the lunch table.

"Hell to you too." he said sarcastically sitting down.

Oliver saw Katie walk into the Great Hall heading towards where he and their friends were sitting. Once he saw her, he quickly and obviously turned his attention to the feat of food in front of him.

Katie arrived at the table and smiled at her friends. She glanced at Oliver quickly before turning her attention to her other friends sitting there.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey, Katie." Fred and George said in unison as her two girlfriends smiled and waved.

"Have a seat." George said.

Katie did so and took another glance at Oliver. He was too busy putting food on his plate to notice the uneasy look in Katie's eyes.

**Katie P.O.V**

Is he ignoring me now? What for? So, we kissed. What's the problem? I started grabbing my own food off the platters but couldn't find an appetite. Was Oliver mad at me? He kissed me back! It's not as I'm the villain in all this.

All I knew was…Oliver was the most amazing kisser. I felt such intense sparks when he kissed me that I thought I was going to catch on fire. What if all he felt was the cold draft of a dying friendship? Before I know it, he'll be putting coins over my eyes.

As I picked through my food, I stayed unobtrusive in conversation. Just nodding here and there and smiling. My friends couldn't tell the difference when they were being entertained by the twins. I noticed Oliver being the same way and I felt shameful.

"I need to polish the Quidditch equipment. I'll see you guys later." Oliver said getting up quickly.

"Come on mate, you just got here." George said.

"Yeah." was all Oliver said before leaving the great hall conspicuously.

I guess he was right. We shouldn't have kissed. I was his chaser and he was my captain. Oliver made a rule; years back, of no inner team dating. He would be a hypocrite if he ignored his own rule.

I picked through my food for about twenty minutes before just going out of my mind with regret of the other night.

I wish I could go back in time and make sure that we didn't kiss. Maybe then, Oliver could stand to look at me again. I sighed and then realized something…

Hermione Granger.

I heard about that cool time turner she got from McGonagall. The twins had found out about it and told us about it.

Maybe I could borrow it for a few minutes…

"I'll see you guys later." I said standing up.

"Are you alright?" Angie asked me.

"Yeah…" I said carefully. "See you later."

I left the Great Hall in a hurry and ran back up to Gryffindor tower. Luckily, I found Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, doing some work. _Oh, that couch. _I remembered that night with Oliver.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sure happily agreed and I vaguely told her about my problem. She looked weirdly entertained by the situation and I was amazed when she agreed to let me borrow the time turner. I promised I would return the favor some day. I also promised myself that I would go back in time and make everything right. I would do the right thing this time and save the friendship between Oliver and I.

I went up to the room I shared with the girls and locked the door. Here goes nothing…

I felt the room around me turn and everything was spinning. Before I knew it, it was dark outside. I looked at the clock and snuck out of Gryffindor tower.

If I was on track, I could stop Oliver before he got to the hospital wing. I ran down the stairs and through hallways until I saw Oliver walking.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

He turned around surprised to see me.

"Katie?" he looked at me confused. "I was just going to see you in the hospital wing."

"Um…I snuck out." I lied.

"Katie." he said giving me a disapproving look.

"I'm fine, Oliver. See?" I asked turning my head back and forth. "Bruises are practically gone. I'm fine."

Oliver came walking over to me.

He inspected me himself.

"How'd you heal so fast?" he asked touching my chin. He gripped it softly and turned my head. It felt so comforting. "Well, looks like you're mine again for Quidditch." he said. "This time take it slow." he gave me his 'Oliver' look and I loved how good it felt to look into his eyes.

Speaking of which…this was the part where Oliver was to wisp me away to go flying. I should stop and turn around now and let Oliver go on with his business but instead, I regretfully said…

"So, let's go practice our flying." I said flashing him a smile as I headed back down the hall.

"Katie!" Oliver yelled at me. He ran to catch up with me. "You should be resting. Not flying."

"Too bad." I said flashing him a smile. "I need to clear my head." I said.

I heard him groan behind me before following.

"I'm not unlocking the brooms." he said threatening.

"Come on Oliver. Let your hair down." I said laughing.

He followed me like I knew he would. This would be fine. Just fly and have fun. No kissing!

Oliver unlocked the brooms like I knew he would and we kicked off the ground and flew around the pitch a few times.

"I want to show you something." he said. I smiled because he was going to show me the castle. I loved that castle so much. It was such a beautiful place to be.

As Oliver and I flew, I couldn't get over how perfect it was kissing him. It's a shame I'm the only one who is going to remember it.

We arrived at the castle and placed our brooms on the side of the castle. I expressed my love for the castle again and before I knew it, we were on the top of the castle enjoying the beautiful terrace.

""You're the only one I'd ever show this to." he said to me. "You're probably the only person who appreciates this view as much as me."

I loved hearing those words the first time, but they were lovely a second time.

Oliver stood closely next to me.

He admired the view before turning and looking at me. He studied my face for a few seconds and my heart continued to pound in my chest. Uh-oh! This wasn't supposed to happen again. Oliver placed his hand on the side of her cheek and looked at where the bruises were before.

"I'm glad that things weren't worse." he said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." he said.

"As a chaser?" I asked knowing that was his answer for everything in the future.

"Not just as a chaser." he said like it was an absurd question. That surprised me a bit. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." he said looking me in the eye. "Quidditch and all, you still put up with me through everything." he laughed and that warmed my heart. "I don't think I've had anyone in my life actually understand me as well as you." He was making me want to cry. "If you died while playing Quidditch, I don't think I'd ever be able to walk back onto the pitch again."

"Oliver." I said breathlessly. "Wow." that was all my stupid brain told me to say. I was even more embarrassed when a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks. Such caring words from Oliver just made me lose it. The prince of Quidditch just told me he would give up the thrown if I were ever seriously injured. To me that meant more than anyone could imagine.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a modest voice with a small chuckle.

I looked down, not wanting him to see my red eyes.

"Because that means more to me than you know." I said.

"Katie, don't cry." he said tilting my head up with his forefinger under my chin. I tried to shy away but he just smirked and tilted my head up anyway.

Darn Scottish men and all their charm! Worst part is, he didn't even know he was doing it.

Oliver wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumb. He did it in a quick pace but then he slowed after a few wipes. I noticed his eyes getting slightly glossy as his finger ran across my skin. I felt my own body react to his touch and before I knew it, I was back in that place. The place I was in last time. Oliver was hypnotizing me and it was too late to save myself.

He got closer and his right hand, which was placed on the side of my face, began to leave a trail as it slid down to the crook of my neck. Wow. He didn't do this last time!

I giggled inside like a little girl as Oliver's head leant in towards mine.

"Katie." he said. "I'm going to kiss you." he said matter-of-factly.

Before I knew it, Oliver's lips were on mine. They tasted even better this time because Oliver didn't hold anything back. He kissed me passionately and that scared me. He wasn't this abrasive the first time around but I didn't care because it felt so good! I felt my knees go weak but it didn't matter because he held me tight in his arms.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I was supposed to go back and make sure nothing happened between us. But, I just couldn't help myself.

It was hard to resist someone who made you feel so amazing about yourself. It was quite an incredible feeling knowing that someone could experience such bliss without it being a crime.

But it was a crime. In Oliver's eyes anyway. That's the reason things between us have been strained. That's why I came back to change it. But, now I'm not even doing that. I can't control myself when I'm around him and I'm not sure I want to. This experience alone was enough for me to die happy. This experience alone made me feel like Oliver and I would be fine in the end. I know I would do anything to make sure that I was always at Oliver's side. I'm just hoping he's going to be at mine.

He pulled away slowly and I looked in his eyes. Maybe I was paranoid, but they looked like they were trying to hide questionable amusement.

"Wow." was all my stupid brain could muster up! First thing I do when I get back to Hogwarts is practice my speech techniques. That was final!

Oliver couldn't hold back his kittenish laugh. _So cute! Stop it!_

"I don't really know what to say." I said trying to explain myself.

Oliver shook his head slowly and his expression changed to modesty.

"You don't have to say anything." he said, his dark brown eyes understand. "I just wanted…no, needed to try that again."

"What do you mean again?" I asked confused.

He gave off a nervous laugh and tried to brush it aside.

"We should get back." he said turning away from me. "We don't want to get any Quidditch suspensions."

Of course.

**XO**

Back in the present, I laid in bed that night. My mind went over everything that had taken place only a few hours previous. Or in the actual case, a few days ago. I didn't know what was going to happen now because nothing had actually changed. I still kissed Oliver and I still had to deal with the consequences.

My life is so difficult.

Want to know what keeps me going though?

I kissed Oliver twice!

**A/N- Okay, sorry it took so long to update. Major problems with my computer, files, and everything in between. Not trying to make excuses, but it's the truth. Anyway, just leave a review and tell me what you think. I think you readers are awesome and I really appreciate you. **

**~SweetAngelofMusic**


End file.
